Flying an aircraft requires a good understanding, by the pilot, of his position in space with respect to the exterior environment and obstacles. Visually, this information comes from the pilot's perception of depth in the scene. This perception of depth is naturally available in real-world training thanks to human stereoscopic vision. However, the perception of depth is usually limited in a simulator environment used for training pilots.
In order to improve the situational awareness provided by a simulator environment, visual display technology offering a very wide field of view (FoV) are used to provide an immersive visual environment. However such wide FoV displays usually cannot provide a true stereoscopic depth perception when the simulator is configured for training two users and can only render 2D images onto a flat surface. In addition, such displays usually have a large physical footprint.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for displaying images in a simulator.